warcraft_rpg_tales_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Arlaffe Darkflayer
Arlaffe Darkflayer'' ''was a veteran of Second and Third War, the Regent of Dandred county, and Field Engineer Marshall of Alterac Confederation. Alongside Deron Davenport , he was one of the few to assert domain prerogative over the realm of Alterac. Engineering was a subject of great value to him. Arlaffe Darkflayer had spent his whole life tinkering and designing various thing. He and a team of Dwarven engineers were responsible to develop Dwarven Siege Engine that was prototyped by Gelbin Mekkatorque. By himself, he had invented plethora of device that had helped the war effort. He throroughly hated all kinds of magic. In the Dwarf view, magic was nothing but an obsolete knowledge that had bring chaos upon the world. This deep resentment towards magic had him motivated to attest that engineering will overpower wisdom from dusty old tomes. Background Arlaffe Darkflayer was born without knowing his mother. Badran Darkflayer; Arlaffe Father; was a brewer at Thunderbrew Distillery in Kharanos. The Darkflayer had lived their whole live on that bustling little town. Arlaffe first witnessed the early prototype of Mechanostrider that was being tested on a gnomish workshop near the town. The Terradynamic exo-plotters had him awed, he envisioned that someday he would build something similar by himself. Unlike his ancestors, this Dwarf had gone and graduated from Gearshaft University . The very same university that Gelbin Mekkatorque went. From his studies, Arlaffe had mastered gnomish engineering prowess. With this skill, he enlisted himself to Stormpike Guard engineer corps during the Second War The Second War King Aiden Perenolde was found to be granting passage to the Orcish Horde. Arlaffe and his corps was later assigned to assist King Thoras Trollbane in his campaign to cut Horde line of reinforcement inside Alterac Mountains . Due to logistical problems, Arlaffe and his corps was then posted at Western Plaguelands to optimize its supply line. With his colleagues, he later improvised the siege engines to be able to deliver payload. The vehicle would supplement the logistical needs at the fronts. Devastated by the defeat of General Hath , Deron and his regiment later take refuge in Arlaffe's corps camp. The Dwarf would provide his excellency in engineering to aid Deron and his men. Soon, the two had forged a friendship in between. However, Deron resistance towards the decision of Alliance High Command had caused both to be reassigned under Chillwind Point Voluntary Division for the rest of the war as an 'Exile'. Invasion of the Undead & The Third War The plague from the north was hidden from Arlaffe's attention. Alongside Deron Davenport, the group were ordered to wipe out the remaining Orcish enclave in the region. It took him in surprise when the citizens of Andorhal began to turn into a raging mindless corpses. Under Deron leadership, the infected citizens of Andorhal were annihilated. It was later found that the grain was the cause of the infection. In swift, Arlaffe would transmit self-destruct command to all of his improvised Siege Engines in order to destroy the infected grain that were being transported. Yet, such action was deemed to be ineffective as the grain had spread through whole Lordaeron. He and Deron were later dismissed from the division after such questionable action both had done. Together, they had gathered thirty men that would form a regiment. The regiment built their base of operation south of the Plagueland (Now Abandoned Fort). Reformation of Alterac Syndicates had long been the scourge of Alterac Mountains. Kormed Wolfheart, the count of Gallow's Center (Now Wolfheart) had held multiple skirmishes against the bandits. Deron and Kormed later would merge their forces together to reclaim Alterac De Jure territory. The Dwarf Engineer would support the troops with three lend-lease siege tanks from Stormpike Guard. The siege tanks was proven to be quite devastating against the under-armed syndicates. Without proper weapon to combat the tanks, the Syndicate decimation from the Uplands was switft. The Syndicate later retreated to the town of Strahnbrad. Covered with mountains and rough terrains, Arlaffe's siege tanks could not continue their advance toward Strahnbrad. Unfortunately, before the shrewd engineer could adjust his tanks, Syndicate agents managed to sabotage the hulking metals. Consequently, the coalition later abandoned their plan to attack the Syndicate infested town. Being hero of Uplands, Deron Davenport, Kormed Wolfheart, and Arlaffe Darkflayer together formed a confederation of Alterac. The Confederation pledged to protect Alterac and its people from Syndicates and other threats to come. Arlaffe was personally assigned by the new count of Dandred, Deron Davenport to be his Regent. He would also take position as a Field Engineer Marshall of Alterac Confederation. Civil War Schism would occur within the confederacy. Wolfheart opposed Grand Marshall Deron decision to consort with Stormwind Alliance. Kormed personally led charge toward the central plaza, massacring numerous militia and innocents. The betrayal did not had him bewildered. Kormed had been allegedly 'cooperating' with the Syndicate following the reformation. The Field Engineer Marshall would later assemble his gnomish engineers to sent their 'Super Weapon'. In a short while, the Stormwind Alliance had given the Field Engineer Marshall a dozen of discontinued Flying Machines , relics from the Third War. Seeing potential in this assets, he and twenty Gnomish engineers began to repair and modify the old Gyrocopters. The vehicles were proved to be devastating, ending Kormed's assault in a week. Disappearance Once a year, Hillsbrad settler would celebrate their victory against Orcish Horde during Second War, the Hordefall. This was Arlaffe's dearest event second only to Brewfest. Every year he would bring his 'Flaming Gun' to incinerates dozens of Orc dolls, depicting the alien invaders defeat. Unbeknownst to him, the very same day would also be the anniversary of Davenport demise. Shortly after the death of Davenport, the former Right Hand of Davenport was never to be seen again. Most rumored that he was also assassinated alongside Deron and Frederick Davenport. Other said that he took himself by immolating his body on Dandred workshop forge. Few still believe that he survived the assassination and fled to the south. Nevertheless, his remains were never found. Years later after his disappearance, Arlaffe Darkflayer was immortalized in a form of effigy. It stood tall on Perith as a testimonial of his honor, expunging out the Syndicates from the now proud barony. His deeds may never be forgotten alongside Davenport heroism. Category:Character